


To Have and To Hold

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's musings as he awaits his bride at the altar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Let Tim Find Love" Challenge on the NFA Forums... crossover with Doctor Who/Torchwood... definitely an Alternate Universe...

Timothy McGee stood at parade rest by the altar. The small chapel aboard the Yard playing host to his wedding as it was the closest thing to neutral territory he and his lovely fiancée had been able to find in the District. Their rather unique courtship over the course of the past seven years – or six months – depending on who was counting finally brought them to this point. He rocked slightly on the balls of his feet before relaxing again.

“How can you be so calm, Probie?” Tony leaned over and murmured the words to him from his post as Best Man. “If I was in your shoes, I’d be a sweating nervous wreck right now.”

“Tony...” Tim cast a sidelong look at his best friend and surrogate older brother. “If you were in my place, you’d have died of fright long before now. The threats alone would have killed you.”

Tim gazed at the audience. He skimmed over his parents, sister and grandmother. His father’s formal uniform a bright splash of white amongst the McGee women’s more subdued dresses. Behind his biological family sat his adopted one; Abby in full gothic splendor as always while Ziva looked completely tame beside her with Ducky on the opposite side of Abby. Jimmy sat at the end of the pew, craning back towards the doors in hopes of catching a glimpse of Breena as she entered just before the bride.

Across the aisle from his families sat hers. One glimpse of their serious faces brought the threats he teased Tony about back to mind. He’d never been so creatively threatened in his life. It started with her rescuer dragging him off into a British police box, taking them off in a rush of sound, and standing him in a doorway over an exploding star while hissing in his ear – “Upset her just once and I’ll drop you into a supernova and laugh while you scream.”

Tim had no sooner been dropped back into his apartment then he was being grabbed again. This time he’d been ‘popped’ over to Cardiff where her adoptive father handed him over to both her surrogate older brothers. First, he’d been shoved against a piece of heavy Plexiglas to face a snarling alien creature – “She complains. You meet Janet in a dark alley without the sedative spray.” – and then was calmly handed over to the other brother who offered him coffee and threats delivered in a decidedly cool Welsh accent – “She ever cries and you will forget you were even born.”

He’d barely recovered from the calm delivery of that threat then he was meeting her best friend who calmly showed him every official record of his life. She’d smiled, fingered the delete key and informed him – “If you hurt her, I will erase you from existence and thwart every attempt for you to reconstruct your files.”

Threat delivered, she’d returned him to his fiancée’s adoptive father in the older man’s office. He’d been gifted with another cup of coffee which he didn’t dare drink after seeing the smirk on the younger of her older brother’s face. Tim merely held the cup while waiting for the newest comment. He’d been shown salvaged footage from a terrorist attack in London. After the viewing, and it was disturbing as hell to watch, he’d gotten threatened again. “Hurt her in anyway, Agent McGee, and I will find one of those two races and gift you to them. Understood?”

Returned home, Tim had dropped onto his sofa. He’d been sitting there doing the deep breathing exercises once recommended by his therapist when the last concerned relative turned up. Of them all, he’d at least been expecting a visit from this one. One harsh rap on his door brought him to his feet to let the older man in. He’d offered coffee and waited. After several minutes of a very hard glare which made him want to confess every mistake he’d ever made on any case they’d done, he received the newest threat.

“The smallest peep, McGee, and there will be nowhere on this earth for you to hide. You won’t even see the shot which ends you.”

Tim just nodded and accepted the now empty coffee mug back. He’d led the man out. He shut the door, leaned on it and sighed tiredly before sliding down the door to sit on the floor. He could still remember the soft feminine laugh which accompanied his slide. He’d looked up, seen her standing there in nothing but his well-worn MIT t-shirt and knew every threat was nothing compared to the thought of ever losing her. He smiled up at her from the floor. “Your family is crazy.”

“So’s yours.” She’d joined him at the door. Nudging his legs until he’d shifted enough for her to straddle his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. “Though I doubt the threats I got were as creative as the ones you just received.”

“Well, much of your family does have some unique weapons at their disposal.” Tim hummed softly before kissing her slowly. “Are we still going to do this?”

“Damned straight, we are.” She smirked at him. The expression a mix of her Welsh brother and her biological father. “I’m not about to let you escape my clutches, Timothy McGee.”

“Why would I want to...” Tim purred before picking her up and rising from the floor. “You are the best thing to happen to me.”

Now, as the incidental music ended and silence reigned in the chapel, Tim refocused his attention on the present. He shifted his attention from her family to the double doors at the back. First, Breena entered and walked slowly down the aisle while smiling mostly at Jimmy. As lovely as Jimmy’s wife was, Tim watched the doors for his first glimpse of his bride. Finally, she appeared and paused for a moment while their photographer took a picture of her framed by the doorway and flanked by both her fathers. The fact that both men were wearing military dress uniforms and glaring over her head at each other barely registered as his eyes met hers.

The trio progressed down the aisle. An elbow in his side and a hissed command – “Breathe, Probie.” – reminded him to meet her. He stepped forward and bit back a laugh as her escorts seemed to briefly argue without words over who got to hand her over to him. Finally, she just reached out and took his hand while leaving the men to glare at each other behind her. As she joined him, he bent down to kiss her cheek.

“Our families are insane,” he murmured. “But I love you anyway, Kelly Gibbs-Harkness.”


End file.
